Secrets in Darkness
by Maihowl
Summary: Sometimes there are dark secrets to hide and others the secrets are covered in darkness. Perhaps Raven will finally admit her feelings to her green teammate, but how much will it take to do so?


Hey guys don't hate me too much I have chapters ready for my other stories...its just for those I need a lot more time, patience and detail. But I couldn't pass up the chance of this one shot deal. This time it really is a one shot-not like Puppy Love which kind of took off in it's own direction. Nope I have the ending all done. :3

For any new readers I hope you enjoy, it's my first one shot :)

Like always I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

Secrets in Darkness

* * *

You know when you have those days when you wake up and you know something bad was going to happen. Just that gut feeling the world was against you in every way?

Yeah, today was that day…

The clouds covered the sky like a thick, gray blanket; and the cold wind nipped at an exposed grey shoulder. Of course it was a typical day for a Monday, most of the kids were still in school with many folks at work; Raven glanced at the courthouse nearby seeing the hand strike two. Even though nothing particular stood out, she still had that ill feeling-perhaps it's just the cloudy weather? Or as Cyborg always says, the Monday Blues.

Raven gripped her cape and brought it closer to her skin, covering both shoulders with the wind howling in her ears, daring to strip away her hood. She ducked her head slightly waiting for the gust to die down.

Nearby in the corner of her eyes she saw the fur of her teammate crouching low, his head against the crisp wind-ears flattened and eyes half shut. His canine form hugged the ground for a time being before taking a few more steps, nose pressed to the ground for a trace of a scent.

It has been awhile since the team had split apart for a conductive detective mission like this. Most of the villains now and days were petty thieves and the occasional minor arch enemy showing up from another jail escape. But not today, there have been sightings of a suspected murderer from the Midwest. No one knew the name nor could anyone place a body to the prospect. But after the mission was sent out to the communicators they immediately took action.

Robin, their leader had taken Starfire on the far west side near the shops to investigate nearby businesses and perhaps a connection to thievery and the murders. Cyborg was sent to the rural areas to check on local homes while Raven and Beast Boy had been assigned to the downtown district. Raven watched Beast Boy sit up a distance away, fur tugging in the wind and she touched down on the ground, walking a couple more steps until a building shielded her from the breeze.

While it had been quite a while since a menacing threat surfaced toward the titans, it has been longer still since the mention of Robins arch enemy, Slade. Most of the titans have assumed he had moved on, whether spiritually or physically. Raven still played on the thoughts of him hiding in the shadows, scraping off food from wherever he stayed; but still too weak to do much of anything. While both Cyborg and Starfire agree that he was gone for good. Robin of course continually reminded the titans every couple weeks or so that he may be out here and the training he provides proves his obsess intent of eradicating the man-whether he be alive or dead. Of course, being prepared was always one of Robin's inspirational motivations toward the team; so many courses were designed toward assassination or time limit goals.

Raven smirked remembering the first obstacle Robin devised a few months back. Robin had miscalculated the time and during Beast Boy's first go, had accidently set off the timer, which in turn smoked up the tower for a week. Took a few meetings to come to an agreement on the rules and regulations of training versus torture. So every week they would go through an intense play through with scenarios, clues and everything. Honestly, Raven thought it was a brilliant idea. Not only did the set up test the strength and endurance of a titan; but also the knowledge and quick thinking.

"Hey Rave I think I found something."

Raven blinked and looked over toward her green teammate, then there was Beast Boy. It was hard telling what he really thought, most of the time it was a guess. It was difficult reading behind all his jokes and humor. When it came to the discussion of Slade, she honestly had no idea what his stance was on the issue. When Robin got into one of his rants she would see her green companion standing in the distance, quiet. Shaking away the thoughts for the time being she strode over toward her teammate, latching her hands on her hood to keep it from flying away.

"What is it?"

Beast boy glanced at her for a moment before taking a step back revealing a mask lying on the concrete of the back parking lot. Raven looked around seeing the empty lot, a few trash cans lay scattered in the shadows under various back doors and steel ladders lead to the windows as fire escapes. Raven stopped nearby and bent down, picking up the cool object.

Turning it over Raven brushed her fingers over the surface feeling a tingling trace over her index finger. She felt something get caught in her throat seeing the split colors of orange and black staring at her in the face.

She could feel Beast Boy looking at her, transforming back to his human form, he voiced up, "You know it's been awhile since…"

Raven didn't hear what he had to say next. Not given a warning, no timer; the mask set off a loud ring in her ears. The titan quickly threw it from her hands but it was just in the matter of seconds before the explosion followed after. Raven had no time to turn around or wrap her cape across her body. She was hit full force, knocking the wind from her lungs. She felt the wind scratch at her sides as she flew across the lot until slamming against the wall and crumpling down in pain. Raven has been hit like this before, it was a part of the job she took-danger that is. But the pain, and soreness that came along with it were less than accepting and what was worse? She couldn't get the ringing out of her ears to stop! She felt her eyes close for a moment-feeling herself fall into a lull to catch her breath and her thoughts.

"Rav….."

"Raveen"

She could hear her teammate all out to her in a daze. It was just him, that's right, the others were elsewhere across town. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy racing toward her, concern in his eyes. Why was he concerned? She's been hit before and walked away from it numerous times, this is no different. Raising her shoulders she felt it crack and shook the hair from her eyes. When he was upon her she watched him catch his breath and exclaim, "You alright? You flew pretty far, must have hurt a ton, oh-you're bleeding…let me help."

Raven watched him bend down, the ringing of her ears subsiding until she could only hear the wind and Beast Boy's shoes as the scuffed at the ground. Raven took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. She felt a sting on her side and she realized he was right. Blood seeped through the torn cape-but it was nothing lethal.

"Maybe we should head back to the tower to get ya checked out! Here I'll call the others."

Raven was about to speak up, to let him know she can make it out on her own and take care of herself when something distracted her. It was a flash of red and at first she considered herself to be having some sort of convulsion. But then another came, and she realized it was off in the distance where the two titans stood before finding the mask. They looked like eyes, dozens of them staring at them from the shadows. More appeared and Raven started to get the chills, they looked robotic-lifeless.

"Come in Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Ugh. This thing is broken again."

Raven looked up to see Beast Boy facing her, shaking his communicator in agitation. She could hear the faint buzz of his device unable to connect to the server.

"Probably still water logged from when you threw me in the ocean yesterday-I couldn't find the thing for hours!"

Raven glanced at her teammate in exasperation, "Apologies later, we need to leave now." Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the arm, her side stinging from the effort and pulled him along to the side as the eyes continued to stare at them.

"Since when do you ever apologize to me?" Beast Boy laughed with an "Ooof" as she tugged on his arm to pull him forward, "Ok, ok-I'm coming, what's got you so worked up Rave?"

Raven looked behind him and she saw movement; she quickly turned her teammate around to face the threat and she felt an initial fear sweep across his emotions.

"Um, Rave…what are those?"

"Don't know, but lets get out of here before we piss it off anymore." Raven replied turning around toward a nearby ally to get out of the back parking lot. But the two titans were stopped, seeing the same eyes staring at them in the darkness of the ally.

"Well there goes our exit." Beast Boy observed, Raven shook her head and replied, "No matter, let's just fly out of here."

Beast Boy glanced at her and the wound and Raven continued "I'll be fine." Her teammate nodded and transformed into a falcon, gaining a few inches off the ground. Raven was about to join him-but something was wrong. No, something was very wrong. She couldn't feel anything. She mumbled her chant, but the energy never came. Fear pricked at her mind for a moment before she tried summoning her will of flight. Again, nothing happened.

"Azerath Metron Zenthos!"

Raven shut her eyes and willed herself to do something, anything. But again she felt nothing coarse through her soul, she thought she heard something in the distance, like a shout. Opening her eyes she saw the two eyes of Beast Boy staring and behind him-a machine like she has never seen before. Raven could see the concern flashing in his eyes toward her in his bird form-but that was the least of her worries.

"Look out!" Raven leaped forward and tackled the bird from the air, sending herself stumbling as Beast Boy crashed to the floor, transforming back to his human self.

"Hey-what the heck…" he paused for a second, dazed on the ground before shouting, "Raven watch out!"

Raven found her balance just in time to duck as a sharp metal tail sliced through the crisp air. She could feel her hair's stand on end from the close call.

She turned around and felt Beast Boy back up against her. There were about twenty of them, or so in an estimation, all of the animatronics seemed to bare different qualities to them. Each representing a different creature or a creature made up of its own. The two that attacked them proved to be more animal like, the silver and orange metal gleaming in the light. What really struck her as interesting was the masks they all bore. They all wore the orange and black mask of one of their most hated arch enemies.

The one closest to them looked like a variety of a wild cat. Its tail twinned with silver metal with a sharp knife end at the bottom of the appendage.

"My powers aren't working Beast Boy." Raven suddenly exclaimed; she felt for her energy but once again all she heard was the scrapping of metal and the wind that howled in her ears.

"Look Rave I like jokes just as much as the next guy but please don't mess with me right now!" Beast Boy shouted back. Raven shook her head, she could feel his breath as their backs touched lightly. "I'm not joking, I wish I was."

She felt him turn her way and green eyes met violet for a quick second. Something flashed in his eyes, as if suddenly realizing the danger. Narrowing his eyes she felt him duck as he transformed into a rhino and smashed a few nearby creatures across the wall. She watched a few of the machines leap on him, scratching his hide, her teammate shouted in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Raven was about to help when something flashed to her left, Raven ducked seeing an arm suddenly reach out for her. She bent down and let her feet kick out to the side, sending one of the machines crashing to the floor with sparks cascading from its torso.

_Thanks to Robin, I've learned how to fight without my powers too_

But unlike Robin she has no gadgets. Looking to the side she grabbed a loose chunk of asphalt and just as another machine was on top of her, Raven slammed the rock to its face. The machine reeled back on two legs, silver metal screeching as it fought for balance and backed away from the fight, four more replaced him.

Raven saw her shadow grow five times its size, until the sun was completely cut off from the area. Looking up she saw Beast Boy had transformed into his famous Tyrannosaurus Rex. A dark green tail wrapped around her side and she felt herself get suddenly very close, very fast with her teammate. She could feel his heat as he pulled her closer to him, his thick reptile skin scrapping her sides. Raven winced feeling the sting from her wound. She felt a vibration as he let out a growl and swinging his tail she watched the numerous machines get swept away from impact, slamming to the walls across the way. He had managed to strike them all since they were all in close proximity. She felt the warmth retreat and she saw her teammate transform back to his normal self. He turned to her stumbling slightly until catching his balance, "Ok we need to leave like…soon; before were chopped up like Titan sushi."

Raven nodded and glanced toward the exit, both of the titans took a few steps forward, heading toward the ally that lead to the exit of the back parking lot. They had managed to arrive between the small space; but glancing back they noticed their audience was shaking off the attack and a few had managed to get right back up-heading their way in quick steps running on all fours.

The two titans glanced at them for a moment before Beast Boy turned to Raven, "climb on my back ok?"

"What?"

"Come on just do it, it'll be faster-don't argue with me Raven! You're hurt and powerless."

Raven felt herself stream with anger hearing him order her around like that. She muttered something along the lines of not being helpless and watched at Beast Boy transformed into a stallion and she quickly jumped on…a little ungracefully but quickly caught her balance as she grabbed at the mane. Raven shook her head imagining what the press would do if they got ahold of a picture like this. But they had taken off relatively fast, jerking Raven in the process and almost sending her flying off her companion.

She felt something prick at her and she saw the automatrons catch up to them, swinging at Beast Boy's back legs but missing and slowing up before another one taking its place. As they exited the ally Raven felt the wind hit them full force. The sun coated her face, making her squint a bit. But as they came out on the sidewalk, something seemed wrong…very wrong. She could feel Beast Boy's surprise as well as they looked out at the empty streets and silent sidewalks. No one was near…everyone was…gone. Wait…no…she saw the shadows move in the distance…people, the people were hiding perhaps?

Raven heard a screeching and looking back she saw the horde chasing after the two titans, and she had no doubt or reason to know why anyone wouldn't hide from that. Heck, she even wanted to hide. She felt herself being jerked to the side as Beast Boy took a turn down the road and down the sidewalk. Raven turned around, trying her best to stay on she swung her arm-hitting one of the machines square in the face. It tripped and toppled to the concrete.

"One down, nineteen to go." Raven growled.

She tried calling her powers again, but once more…nothing happened. Raven narrowed her eyes and lashed out on the next machine leaping toward them, barely scrapping its surface. Raven shook her hand seeing the remaining group closing in on them and it dawned on her that they weren't fast enough.

Suddenly everything went sideways; Beast Boy had taken a sharp turn down the next road, and she felt herself slip to the side. But as she was about to shout out, Raven found herself flying in the air from a sudden buck. She saw from under her, while running, the transformation of a horse to a cheetah; he leaped and she slammed down onto his back. Raven wildly grabbed at Beast Boy's neck, trying to hang on the best she could as his body stretched as they fell hard to the ground and began to gain more speed. Raven shut her eyes, the wind stinging. Cracking them open again she spared a glance behind her. She felt herself grip with uncertainty seeing the horde turn on their street.

"What are these things?" Raven muttered, seeing the red eyes stare at her as they chased them down the empty street farther down the road. Most of the machines had fallen behind but a select few were still just a few feet away from them. She looked back to the front to see where he was headed but it was enough of a distraction for something to suddenly snag her cape. It happened so fast. Two or three of the machines had caught up in a couple leaps-all of them were in a wildcat form. One grabbed ahold of Beast Boy and she flew off- Raven fortunately skidded on her feet but fell at the last second, she looked to her right to see a chunk of her cape torn away. Looking up she saw Beast Boy roll away a distance away. Raven looked up to see the horde suddenly upon them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Raven cried out, seeing the half circle of steel monsters surround her. There was a leader who stood out in the front- it was large and it stood on all fours; the metal screeching echoed in her ears and she winced. Her hood was suddenly blown off as she faced off with the numerous machines. The red eyes dug into her, and she noticed a couple spared a glance toward where Beast Boy had rolled off to. Raven bent down and stood on her toes, ready for anything. There was little she could do but what Robin had taught them for self-defense. She couldn't outrun them, she couldn't cast them away. She watched the lead animatronic snap its jaws and leap forward.

But something slammed into it just as Raven was about to duck. Green tangled into silver she watched Beast Boy as a bear fight off the leader. Swiped to the side the machine stood a distance away calculating her teammate, Beast Boy backed up with fur standing on end in front of her.

"There's too many-I don't understand why my powers…" Raven sighed and watched Beast Boy look at her for a moment before transforming back to his human form with a determined smile.

"Don't worry nothing will hurt you while I'm around."

Raven was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but she saw the tint in his eyes, the seriousness. Where has she seen that before? Raven stared at him for a moment and replied with a smirk, "but who will protect you?"

Raven saw him crinkle his eyes, but there was no more exchange as two of the machines leaped from the mass, snagging Raven's cape, causing her to almost fall to the ground. But she managed to strike one away while Beast Boy grabbed the other, still in his human form and spun it around to where it faced him. She felt something very unusual just then. It was a form of emotions she couldn't recognize. She watched him transform into one of his most popular dinosaurs and invade the mass in front of them. He kept most of the horde away and drove many to her left. A few were disassembled from his jaws ripping at the material but most just got back up and fought more. She watched a few topple him down and he changed then changed again. It was tiring and concerning watching her teammate fight them all at once. She wished she could do something, anything.

But those thoughts slipped away just as quickly as they had come as three of the machines found their way toward her. Leaping to the side she avoided collision with the first one. The other two stood in front of her. One of them resembled a tiger while the other looked something like a walking two footed lizard. She could hear the metal screech as they sauntered toward her. The sun glistened on the wildcat machine the tail gleaming the sharp edge, it could easily slice any fruit or skin if it pleased. Depending on whether it was out for blood or a quick salad.

She watched the one lizard attack first in which she dodged and grabbed it so it tripped on the ground in a daze. But as she was focused on the first one the second one took the advantage to attack. Raven felt her head smack the ground and she heard the ringing come again. There was a hissing and she looked up, eyes wide to find herself pinned down, jaw open and she saw a twisting metal come close to her neck. Raven screamed in fear and tried to push the machine away but to no avail. That's when she felt something so sudden, so strong she wasn't sure if it was coming from her or something farther away.

But she didn't have to think too long because the cat was suddenly gone. Raven blinked, her shoulders ache from where the metal claws dug. She looked to her left and saw the deep red cuts-blood seeped through them and she winced. She felt like a cheese that had gone through a greater. Sitting up she looked around, everything was a blur.

She saw movement but it was so fast she couldn't tell what was happening. Raven felt something sticky and wet between her eyes and she reached up to touch her forehead seeing red, _huh, I wonder how that got there..._

The wind tugged hard against her as a being sped by; she quickly looked to her left to see the animatronics being grabbed and thrown into the wall. The dark green figure was toppled by three more before they too were thrown off. Raven couldn't get a good look at him-the form Beast Boy had taken. But it was something she had never seen him transform into. There was growling and snarling as he leaped over her-his form as large as a male rhino. But yet he bore fur, claws and twin tails. She saw him whip around, slamming two more machines across the way then jump on a third, sinking four large teeth into the metal. Four more attacked him and he fell to the ground for a moment, he cried out in pain-five more joined in until she couldn't see his green fur and only silver metal. Raven watched with wide eyes as blood spilled the concrete. She stood up, fear grasping at her gut, trying not to fall forward she shouted out to the mechanics, it seemed to have about 15 left still having the willpower to fight.

"Come pick on someone your own size!"

Raven watched the automatrons turn and stare at her for a moment, a few leaped her way while the ones on top of Beast Boy were thrown off. She could feel the pain that came from her teammate but she watched him leap over the horde, tackling one to the ground as he fell in front of her. Raven's eyes widened seeing not green but golden eyes. He stared at her for a moment, blood slightly seeping from all angles of his tangled green fur. Without warning he lowered his head, which was almost as big as her and lifted Raven off the ground in the air until she landed on his back again with an "uff".Turning around he snarled toward the red eyes that stared that way.

She watched the roads blur as he raced away in a great speed. It was only a matter of minutes until they were far away. Raven felt herself sigh, grasping his fur with a hard grip. She looked ahead and seeing a few buildings she shouted, "there; go in one of those-we can lock ourselves in and contact the others."

She heard a huff from under her and he turned down a street, the red eyes gone from view. They came upon an old abandoned building, a shelter house from the looks of it. Beast Boy slowed down just enough to push his large head into the doorframe opening up to darkness. He padded forward, Raven lifting her head to look around. The door slammed shut behind them and they both jumped, Beast Boy turned around. But nothing was there. Raven took in a breath and quickly climbed down, almost falling from the daze of the ride.

Raven took a couple steps forward and grabbed the communicator from inside her cape and flipped it open. She tried contacting Robin first then the other two titans, and just like Beast Boy all she got was the distant fuzz. Raven sighed and shut her communicator with a 'click' and leaned her head against the steel rail that held up the roof. She felt the cold metal cool her forehead and tried to get her thoughts in order. First they find evidence of Slade, next the communications are cut, they get attacked and it seemed the whole damned city got up and left in just a few mere hours.

"Headache?"

Raven lifted her forehead and turned to look at Beast Boy…well so she thought was Beast Boy. He was still in his giant…wolf…tiger…form and those golden eyes stared deep into hers. What is this? Who was this? But he quickly transformed back to his human self and Raven felt words escape her mind completely.

"You're welcome." He continued.

"For what?"

"Your life. Although I would do it again if I must." He paused and laughed, "Though, you did return the favor by risking your own in battle. That was brave of you…you really care."

"Beast Boy..?"

He blinked and laughed, "You can't tell me you're afraid of your hero are you?"

Raven stared at him watching him take a few steps toward her with shrugged shoulders, "No…" Raven began then continued, "Beast Boy this doesn't sound like you at all."

He strode closer- Raven took a few steps back until she was backed up against a wall, a dusty window was just to her right. She glanced at it and considered opening the frame and leaving, his tone freaking her out on a whole new level.

This Beast Boy watched her and looked at the window with thought, "Really? I bring you to safety and all you want to do is get away?"

Raven watched him get closer until he put his hands on either side of the wall with her in between. Raven looked away and quickly ducked, walking to her right. She looked over and saw that he was following her. Raven sighed and walked up to the window and as she was about to open it two red eyes appeared and she gasped, backing up against a warm body. Raven turned around and quickly took a few steps to her right until she found herself in the corner of the room. She held herself feeling trapped. Beast Boy followed her and his golden gaze stared at her as if she was prey and he was the predator. She felt a chill travel down her spine, his tone an eerie calm.

"Come on we can have some fun in here Raven."

_He said Raven not Rave….this…this isn't him…I…_

He was in front of her again, fangs protruding, he was almost scary looking… Raven backed her right foot up and raised her hands in self-defense since her powers were of no use.

"Come on now, I thought you liked me? Why so defensive? You should try to be more…flexible."

Raven stared at him feeling her palm grow sweaty as she kept it in a ball as he continued from her silent reply, "always looking after me…that can't be for just fun now can it? Oh yes I see it all. I see what you feel Raven. I know the truth."

Raven swallowed, staring at the bright golden eyes, "How…how do you know?"

"Just because I act stupid doesn't mean I am."

"I never said you were-"

"Enough- I know your thoughts, I hear things; I feel things. You think you're the only one who can sense emotions? Please that gift courses in my blood too."

She was silent feeling his stare dig into her own.

"You see I know a lot more than I give on. Oh yes I want people to like me, but sometimes that means doing things that may be less than appealing to most. Come now, do you really think I would still be alive if I was such a dumbass as you perceive me to be?"

"Stop it Beast Boy…" Raven whispered, looking down toward her shoes, she could see the blood that stained the floor. She wasn't sure whose it was honestly.

"But this isn't Beast Boy you're talking to."

Raven stared at him as he reached out to push back a strand of hair in her eyes, blood roaring in her ears, "then who is it…." She asked almost afraid, she heard her own voice crack.

She started to pull away from his hand but he was quick and grabbed her wrists with a tight hold. She fought until he pushed her roughly against the wall. "I am what you want me to be."

Raven felt her side ache and the blood pulse in her system as she tried pushing back against her teammate. When he didn't let go she felt fear grip her gut and she yanked back but to no avail. She looked up and noticed how close they were. Too close, she didn't want him….not like this… This side…this possessive nature brought a sense of helplessness upon her-she could feel the heat of his breath as he neared her. Raven's eyes widened as the inches started to close between them. She didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't hurt him. This was her teammate, this was Beast Boy…the young innocent boy who would never do this to her…She felt something catch in her throat and Raven screamed.

"Beast Boy knock it off, please I'm scared!"

The color flickered and suddenly she was let go from his strong grip and the distance away lengthened considerably. She had no idea he even bore this much strength. She rubbed her wrists and stood there watching him take a few steps back and moaned, yellow eyes transformed back to green. She watched him blink and stare at Raven who slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs in comfort. She could feel him eyeing her for a moment before speaking, "Raven…what…wait…"

He backed up in realization and she looked up watching him stare at his hands before he took a few more steps back until he was a good distance away from her.

"Oh God, Rave…I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't I-" She heard his voice crack as he backed up a bit farther and watched him lean against a pole.

"It wasn't me-I…I don't know what happened, I lost control…I…" He looked over at her, eyes filled with pain, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Raven shook her head, "just my pride…" she mumbled but didn't look across the room, she only stared at her hands wrapped around her knees.

There was scratching at the window but Raven didn't want to see what it was and pulled her torn up cape closer to her for comfort.

"You…you were afraid…I was the one you were afraid of."

Raven looked up and stared at him, she was going to comfort him-tell him he didn't mean it. That she was alright. But if she was honest…he did scare her. She's never seen that side from him, esp. not around her. Not like that. She swallowed shaking the thought away, this was Beast Boy…that thing…that wasn't him. Just like she isn't her demon side. Raven felt herself calm down as she came to realization.

She heard him scuff his feet across the way and they caught eyes, "Beast Boy…" She mumbled, willing to let him know it was ok now.

"Raven…" Beast Boy responded then cried out, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you like that, never."

Raven gazed at him and nodded, instead she thought of another question that was burning inside her. What his…other half said…what he told her…was that true? Did he really know how she felt?

"Beast Boy…" She tried again and swallowed before continuing, "did…did you mean what you said?"

Beast Boy looked up with confusion, "About what?"

Raven shook her head, "Never mind, nothing, it was nothing." She sighed, laying her head on her knees.

Beast Boy continued to stare at her and swallowed. She watched him bite his lip in the distance before walking over and standing nearby, she could feel his comfort level plummet, "I…I won't hurt you I promise."

Raven looked up and nodded, "I know." She patted down beside her, letting him know he can sit down next to her. They were teammates, they can work it out. They always had.

Beast Boy rubbed down his arm and sat down quietly before speaking, "I don't understand everything about…well...him." he paused, "he only shows himself when I lose control…and I…I can't stop him. I see everything like it was if I was doing it. Like I was the one controlling the monster. Like I wanted to…" He paused and buried his head between his knees from his sudden thoughts.

Raven stared at him, she could feel the sadness enveloped in his gut and the shame. She heard him breath heavy and she wondered if he was about to cry. He's never done that in front of her-this must have really worked him up. Raven sighed and lifted her hand, placing it lightly on his shoulder in comfort. She heard his voice crack, "I could have really scared you."

Raven smiled from the statement; "You did scare me…but you know what scares me more?"

Beast Boy looked up, eyes glassy but not tears were shed, "What?"

"Losing you."

Beast Boy stared at her and blinked, tears fighting at the edge of his green orbs. She wondered what was causing him so much pain, the truth or what happened?

"You don't hate me?" Beast Boy whispered.  
"Why would I hate you?"

"All the things I said…" Beast Boy started, "Everything about knowing your feelings…"

"They were true, it's ok."

Beast Boy blinked and sniffed, then Raven continued, "at least some of it, I can't really vouch for you…do you really think that you're a dumbass?"

Beast Boy snorted and shook his head, the trace of tears fading, "Sometimes. But you seem to always remind me that I am…" he paused in his thoughts, "I guess what I said was true too." He looked to the side, "even though I would have never told you."

"I'm glad you did." She paused, "Beast Boy?" He looked up, "I'm sorry. For everything I said to you; you're not a dumbass I swear it. You act stupid sometimes but that's far from actually being it."

Beast Boy smiled then frowned in thought, "but why would you say it in the first place?"

Raven sighed and leaned against the wall, "I don't know."

Beast Boy smirked, "You expect me to take that as an answer?"

Raven shrugged and silence enveloped until there was a screech, both titans jumped seeing blood eyes staring at them in the window. The two titans shook off the initial shock and they looked at each other before laughing as they realized it had scared them both equally.

"Wow what an adventure. Can't wait to tell Cy all about it." Beast Boy cried out.

Raven stared at him with a look and Beast Boy laughed, "Ok…not all of it."

Raven smiled and ruffled his hair. Beast Boy glanced at her, "What, no hitting?"

"Nah…not anymore, you did save my life I owe you as much."

"You don't owe me anything, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Raven blinked and smiled, "And I for you; once I get my powers back, I'll be sure to repay you."

"Rave there is no debt!" He cried out with a laugh, pushing against her side in mock humor.

"I know…but who's going to protect you while you're out protecting me?"

Beast Boy smiled before leaping in for a hug. Raven felt the heat of his breath against her ear and something bloomed inside of her. This time…she wasn't scared. No…she was…she wasn't sure what she was feeling. But she didn't want him to let go, just like when she hugged him that day Malcheior broke her heart. She felt herself close her eyes and return the hug.

His voice was quiet in her ear, "Rave…Rave you're hurt."

Raven shook her head slightly and replied quietly, "I know…it's ok-I…"

"Rave…Raven hello? Hello?"

Raven blinked her eyes open, "I'm right here…" she mumbled…but as the room became clear she noticed she was looking straight out the window, a red eye stared at her from outside, and then there was a 'bang!'

Raven felt darkness surround her and she fell forward, Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. But she could still hear him, where was he?

"Beast Boy?" She cried out in the darkness. She got on her hands and knees to look around but she saw nothing.

"Raven….w…up."

Raven grabbed her head, feeling it pulse under her hands, the headache seared inside as she bent down, head against the cool cement. She could see the red eye again staring at her.

"Raven."

"Raven"

"Yo Raven; wake up!"

Raven's eyes snapped open seeing eight pairs of eyes staring at her with curious looks.

Both Robin and Starfire stood to the right, the princesses eyes were full of concern while her partner in crime stood nearby with a ruffled brow. Next to him was Cyborg who suddenly cried out, "She's alive!"

Then there was the last titan who knelled beside her on the ground, he was also looking at her with bright green eyes. But she couldn't quite tell what emotion it was-he was always good at concealing them from her. Almost as good as she was. Raven tried sitting up when she heard her green companion speak up, "Whoa, you've been out for a while I'd take it easy."

Raven felt her world spin for a bit until she realized something very important. She was in the parking lot. Blinking she looked around, "Where…am I?"

The titans looked at one another until Robin spoke, "You're behind the courthouse, Beast Boy here called us when an explosion knocked you out cold."

He paused and she noticed something was in his hand-the mask.

"So…I never left the parking lot?" She inquired to her teammates.

Starfire piped up from the side "Nope, you were just laying here I thought something was very wrong when you would not wake. I was worried. We all were."

"Yeah, especially with those cuts." Cyborg agreed.

Raven watched Beast Boy stand and he offered her his hand and she took it, feeling something deep settle in her stomach realizing the truth. She quickly jerked her hand away from him when she stood up and she could feel his eyes on her as she felt disappointment settle deep in her gut. It was just a dream. Raven sighed and she winced, feeling the pain sear down her torso and she saw the cuts on her side, shoulders and she reached up, feeling one on her forehead.

"Welp that's enough fun for today I say!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin nodded and turned around, "let's get back to the tower- will you be alright Raven?"

Raven looked up, taken away from her thoughts and stared at her leader. Beast Boy's voice rose, "I'll fly home with Raven."

Robin looked at him and nodded, I agree, it would be best if she wants to fly herself."

Raven watched Robin and Cyborg get into the car while Starfire rose waiting on her two teammates with a bright smile.

"Are you sure you are well enough Raven..?"

Raven smirked, "I'm a lot tougher than you think Star, besides I need some fresh air to clear my mind."

Starfire nodded and took off toward the tower, Raven felt something spark and she smiled feeling her energy return to her. At least that explains why her powers didn't work before.

"Can you use your powers to fly?"

Raven jerked her head staring at her green companion, he was gazing at her with such intensity she was unsure what to say for a moment-actually the question completely caught her off guard. It was specific…as if…Raven shook her head. No. He knew nothing.

"Yeah of course." Raven called on her powers and she watched him nod then quickly transform into a falcon…just like in her dream. She shook her head and started toward the tower, Beast Boy in tow. _That was one hell of a dream._

* * *

Well I know it's not a true one shot because I honestly have a second chapter I'm highly considering. I wrote some of it out-but it all depends on the level of interest honestly. I have something planned...but only if you guys think I should post it. :3

Unless you enjoy using your imaginations... ;P

Mai


End file.
